sleep well cupcake :)
by ialmosttouchedthegaskarth
Summary: I wrote a short Danisnotonfire fanfic for my friend Martha. It's the first story I've written so sorry it's so shit
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic for Martha.

The sky was steadily darkening. The shadows elongating, merging against one another, coating the streets in black. Martha tugged the cuffs of her jumper over her frozen fingers. She was walking back from the station after visiting her mum back in Brighton, and was making her way back to the London apartment she shared with her best friend Eve. Her long blond hair swirled around her face. It was so cold, her breath puffed out in clouds from her mouth. It wasn't too late, but the street was eerily empty. The hairs on the nape of Martha's neck prickled. She heard the irregular slap of shoes on the pavement behind her. She hurried on, trying to ignore her racing heart. Their apartment wasn't in a particularly dangerous neighbourhood, but it definitely wasn't a place a young girl would want to be out in at night alone. Almost running now, Martha saw the familiar glowing sign of a star bucks not far from her, luckily still open. Risking a glance behind her she saw the impending silhouette of a tall figure right behind her. She turned to run but a hand grasped her arm. She screamed and kicked out, her boot slamming into their leg. They grunted in pain, the sound unmistakably male.

"Wait, wait!" he cried.

The voice was somewhat familiar but in her terror, Martha couldn't place it.

"I just wanted to give you this!" He said, letting go of her arm. Taking a step back Martha saw what he was holding out to her. Her purse. She must have dropped it on the way out the station. She looked up at the face of this kind stranger. A shock of floppy brown hair, falling over one dark hazel eye, smooth skin and soft, full lips. She now knew why his voice had sounded so familiar.

"Dan?!" She squeaked. Shock and subsiding fear made her voice annoyingly high. Blushing Martha tried to recover her lost composer.

"You know me?" He asked, his mouth curving up slightly in that incredibly sexy way of his.

"errr, yeah I mean I watch your videos a bit…" _oh my god, pull yourself together, you look like a complete idiot! _Martha mentally scolded herself, _you've sat watching Dan's videos for years now, yet when you finally get to meet the guy you've been hopelessly in love with you can't even TALK properly!_

"Ah cool I love meeting a fan! Anyway I'm really sorry I scared you." Dan said, always the gentleman.

"Oh no I'm sorry I kicked you" Martha said, her voice returning to its usual pitch. Then, realizing Dan was still holding out her purse awkwardly, she gently took it and tucked it into her bag. "And thanks for picking up my purse".

"No problem. What are you doing out so late in the dark on your own anyway?"

"Oh I just got back from visiting some family, mine and my friend's apartment is around here."

"How far? It's not safe for you to be out on your own," Said Dan, frowning slightly in concern. "I'll walk you back."

"No you really needn't it's not far, you've already gone out your way to help me."

"Nonsense, I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress." He said, offering her his arm.

Laughing she looped her arm through his. They walked in silence for a moment. She no longer felt cold, her whole body hummed with giddy joy.

"Want to get a coffee with me?" asked Dan shyly, nodding towards the star bucks.

"Um, sure" Martha replied. _Is he asking ME OUT?! _She thought, _no, probably not, he's just being nice, it doesn't mean anything; don't let this get to your head. _

They walked along the street together arm in arm, before Dan let her go, almost reluctantly she thought, to push the door to the shop open for her. She ducked under his arm, the smell of rich coffee and sweet cakes filled her head, reminding her of just how hungry she was. Her stomach gave an impatient growl. Dan chuckled darkly behind her, bending close to her ear he whispered what she wanted, his breath tickling he cheek. Blushing Martha blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. As he went up to place t order she weaved her way between the tables to a booth at the side. The shop was almost empty, just an older man in a suit left. Dan returned, with their drinks and food. A mocha and blueberry muffin for Martha and a black coffee chocolate muffin for himself. He sat down next to her instead of opposite. His knee bumped gently against her own. Wrapping her stiff finger around the mug, she took a sip, relaxing as the hot liquid weaved its way through her veins. She sighed and lent back into the booth, glad to be out of the harsh winds. She blushed noticing Dan watching her with an idle smile playing about his lips.

"Oh god, how rude of me," He suddenly exclaimed, "I haven't even asked your name!" he said mildly horrified at his own forgetfulness.

"Oh yeah, I'm Martha" she said giving her hand for him to shake. He took it gently in his, Dan's hand engulfed hers, he was much taller then she had imagined.

"So Martha," she Dan, grinning, she liked the sound of her name on his lips. It sounded more exotic, more meaning behind it. He made her feel special. "Tell me everything about yourself."

So they talked. For _hours._ The old man left, leaving them alone. They didn't notice the time literally flying past. When she was with Dan, It felt like just the two of them. When they had finally stopped laughing hysterically about the time Dan got his head stuck in a tube door, the coffee was long since cold, and the muffins now just crumbs on a plate. They lent against each other. Martha's head on Dan's shoulder, his arm circling her waist. She no longer felt tense or awkward around him. They told each other everything, from roommates to most embarrassing moments. She now felt like she'd known Dan for years instead of hours. She felt his eyes on her like his fingers were tracing a fiery line against her skin. They trailed from her soft blond hair, following the shape of her cute slightly upturned nose, to her lips where they lingered. Feeling more confident then she thought she'd ever felt before she tilted her face up towards his. He leaned down, one arm gently cradling her neck, the other press against the small of her back. Every one of her nerves were blazing as he bent ever closer, his hot breath against her mouth. She let her eyes close as their lips met. He was so slow and gentle, timid and shy, yet taking command of the situation. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before he pulled away slightly, and rested he forehead against her own.

"I really, _really _like you Martha." He said slightly out of breath.

"I like you too." She whispered back, every so lightly outlining the shape of his lips, slightly swollen from kissing.

He sighed. "I should probably get you home." It sounded like the last thing he wanted to be saying, but knew it was the right thing to do.

They left the shop, after splitting the bill (Martha demanded to be allowed to pay for half, as she had kicked him), his arm draped across her shoulders, he head resting against his, they walked back to the apartment she shared with Eve.

"This is it." She reluctantly pointed to the building.

Detangling herself from his side she turned to walk away, "Thank you for an amazing night." She said.

"Wait!" Dan said, carefully taking her hand. She smiled, thinking how this is just how they had met only hours before.

"Call me, please. I really wanna hang out again." He said hastily scribbling his number down on a scrap of paper before handing it to her.

"I will, I want to see you again too" The fangirl inside Martha was screaming.

"Good" He said smiling; he bent down, planting a goodnight kiss on the tip of her nose. "Sleep well cupcake" He teased.

Martha laughed. And watched as he walking away until he was out of sight, at the end of the road he turned back and waved. She waved back before racing up to the apartment to tell her best friend all about it.

This felt like the start of something really, _really _amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha's eye lids fluttered open. She rolled over, stretching out her sleepy muscles. Mid morning sunlight streamed in through the pale blinds, illuminating the soft pillow beneath her cheek. Pulling back to duvet she climbed out of bed, stretching once more before padding over to her dresser, pushed up against one side of her bedroom. The flat she shared with Eve, although small, was cosy. She had grown up in two large houses; her parents separating when she was younger, and despite the large amount of siblings and step-siblings she had, the houses had never felt particularly _homely_; making the more confined space of their small flat oddly welcome. Grabbing her phone from the dresser, and an over sized jumper from the peg on the back of the door, she headed out to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Eve was already sitting at the breakfast bar, a bowl of cereal at hand. Placing some bread into the toaster she checked her phone.

_No new messages._

She felt a stab of sadness twist her gut. Dan hadn't been in touch. No calls, no texts, nothing in almost two weeks. _He obviously didn't like me after all,_ thought Martha. Putting her phone on the counter and going to join Eve who was peering into her laptop screen.

"Still nothing?" asked Eve, not even bothering to look up.

"Nah. I was stupid to even think he would call." Martha replied, buttering then taking a large bite out of the toast.

"Well we need to do something to take your mind off him," said Eve, finally closing her laptop off and turning to face Martha, "I propose a trip to the cinema".

Sighing Martha brushed the toast crumbs from her fingers, and headed for the bathroom to shower, knowing there was no point arguing with Eve (she was annoyingly stubborn).

Almost an hour later they stood outside the cinema, still undecided on what to watch. After many debates they settled on the new batman film, even though they both had already seen it.

"I'll queue to get the tickets, while you get the popcorn" said Eve, rummaging through her bag for her purse. Martha walked over to the popcorn counter, staring at the ugly carpet coating the floor. She didn't look up until walking straight into someone.

"Oh sorry!" she exclaimed as she full on head-butted this guys chest.

"Oh no worries, I wasn't looking where I was going". He replied, laughing slightly. Martha looked up, as her stomach dropped.

"Martha? Martha how are you?!" asked Dan pulling her in for a one armed hug, as his other hand was holding a drink. Stepping back Martha tried to regain her composer, smoothing down her already straight hair, and wiping her sweaty palms along her jeans.

"Yeah… I'm, err… good." She stammered, too stunned to think straight, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Look I'm sorry I haven't called, I've just been really _really _busy lately, what with the whole radio show starting up this week, I assume you've heard, as you do watch my videos right? Yeah well me and Phil have just been at the BBC lots and I haven't really had anytime to myself these past few weeks and I know it's no excuse for not calling, god I'm such a bastard, but I do like you loads and I wasn't lying when I said I-"

"Dan, Dan. For god sake, DAN SHUT UP," said Martha, laughing slightly. "Look its fine, no worries. It doesn't matter."

"But I've been so rude! You must let me make it up to you! Dinner, tonight. I'm taking you out properly, none of this late night Starbucks crap. I'll come pick you up around eight, I think I remember your apartment building, we'll go out for a meal and get to know each other better," he stepped forward, making the moment intimate. When he spoke she felt his breath tickle her cheek, "And I would so _love _to get to know you better…"

He trailed off, just as she thought he was going to kiss her, Eve came busting into the moment.

"Come on! The films about to start and you haven't even got the pop- Oh. Sorry to interrupt." She stammered, blushing.

"Oh no, I shouldn't have been keeping her, I'm terribly sorry. I'm Dan by the way." He said, awkwardly sticking his hand out to shake. They exchanged pleasantries, before he turned back to Martha. "I'll see you tonight okay?" He asked quietly, lightly brushing his hand down her arm before turning and joining his friend at the counter. Martha shivered, still feeling the ghost of his cool fingers against her hot skin.

"Oh My GOD MARTHA-"

"Contain it! Contain it Eve! Yes I know! Oh my god, I'm seeing him tonight! He's taking me for a meal. DAN HOWELL IS TAKING ME OUT TO DINNER." Martha squealed.

"I honestly am in shock. I mean I believed you… but damn, he looks even better in person." She said gazing after him, biting down on her lip.

"Don't even think about it Eve."

"Oh I wouldn't dare," She said turning around, "Phil was always my favourite. Anyway let's go, we are missing the film!"

Staring down at the heap of clothes on her bed, Martha sighed.

"There's got to be something for you to wear." Said Eve, perched on the very edge of the bed due to the piles of clothes taking up the rest of the space. Martha looked around, every item of clothing she own was spread across the duvet, but she just couldn't decided and Dan was due here in under half an hour and she still hadn't done her hair or make-up.

"Look, I'll pick something out for you while you do your hair or you won't be ready in time."

Throwing a grateful smile over her shoulder Martha went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and sort her face out. She didn't wear too much makeup, so settled for a few strokes of mascara and a dab of concealer. Brushing out her long hair, she left it to fall around her face. Coming back out the bathroom she saw what Eve had laid out for her to wear. All her clothes had been put away except for a pair of plain black leggings, and a Mayday Parade vest top that hung lose on her frame, flattering her height. She put the clothes on, with a few pieces of jewellery and her black converse before going to Eve's room so she could see the end result.

"You look great! Dressy enough for a posh restaurant, but not too fancy." She said grinning. Just then the intercom rang.

"Oh god, that's him." Said Martha, nervously twisting a ring around and around her finger. She had been so busy getting ready; she hadn't realized how scared she was now the time had come.

"Relax, you'll be fine," Eve reassured, ushering Martha to the door, "You don't want to keep him waiting, and have fun tonight!" She called out before closing the door. The ride in the elevator to the ground floor seemed to take twice as long as usual, despite not picking anybody up on the way. The heavy metal doors squeaked as they opened, revealing Dan leaning against the wall next to the stairs. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a plain T-shirt with a dinner jacket over the top. He looked incredible.

"Wow," He said blushing, getting up from leaning on the wall and walking over to her. "You look…amazing". He finished; gazing down at her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his full lips.

Without warning he leaned in, planting a kiss on her lips, catching her off guard. Their mouths seemed to fit together perfectly. He deepened the kiss, gently tilting her head back with his hand on the back on her neck, the other on her waist. They broke away with a gasp.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," He said smiling sheepishly, "anyway I think we should go, we don't want to miss out reservation."

"Where are we going?" Asked Martha.

"Somewhere great." Replied Dan, linking her arm through his own, they walked out together into the night.


End file.
